Beelzemon x reader one shot: sick days
by Tsume sakamea
Summary: read and find out im bored XD


it was summer break and everyone was out hanging out with friends and doing everything that they planned except for little old me, that's right I had to stay home sick in bed I felt useless I haven't done anything except fight with sani for trying to keep my lover away from me , She always goes into mother mode when I catch a cold, I still forgive her for what she did and we are still friends sort of. But other than that, I still get the feeling that she still likes him. I sat up to put the thermometer in my mouth to see if I was getting any better anytime soon when I heard it beep I looked at it only to grown in disappointment as it read 96.4 F.

"Lord kill me now," I said to myself laying back down in the bed as my windows open slowly with a creek making me look to see beelzemon climbing in, he turned to me and made his way over to the bed as he sat on the end

"why are you here," I asked in a weak voice

" did you really think that I could stay away from my love?" he said with a smile as he took my hand and kissed it making me blush

"Does sunny know that you're up here?" I asked him as he smirked As I realize that he snuck his way in here and must have locked her outside or something, I knew that he would find a way to get in

" And besides I couldn't leave you here all alone in this room in pain, if that so-called friend of yours take care of you I wouldn't find it a problem, but seeing that she is busy at the moment I decided to take on the job of nursing you back to health," he said with a smile showing me his sharp teeth, I only sigh and looked away from him Pulling the covers closer to me as he looked at me confusion

"you seem irritated by me, did I do something wrong?"

"no, but not to be mean or anything but I don't think it's such a good idea for you to try to nurse me back to health, Sunny is the only one that actually took care of me when I got sick like this, and I'm afraid that you don't know anything about medicine for humans."

"What! You trust sani more than me! Your Only Lover? and Besides look at you, you can barely speak!" he said almost shouting as I shrugged not caring

"Listen, I'm not doing this to try to keep sani out of the room, I'm doing this for you and, to be honest, you look awful "

"Gee thanks for your concern" I heard him sigh as he got up from the bed and picked up the cup that was near my dresser and handed to me to drink but I never touched it because it was some sort of tea that didn't really taste very good, he helped me sit up and put the cup close to my lips to drink but I turned away from it not wanting to drink it

"Just let me help you, the sooner you get better the sooner we can have some fun" he said with a slight grin making me roll my eyes but I gave in allowing him to help me, I took a couple of slips or so disgusting as the Liquid slide down my throat making my body shiver from its disgusting taste. (Think of the disgusting Taste of cherry medicine) I push the cup away not wanting to drink anymore as he set the cup on the table whipping a dribble from my lips with this thumb as he drew closer to me making me get lost in those emerald eyes just before our lips could touch the door busted open and there stood a mad sani with a machete in hand

"uh, gotta go !" he said running to the window and diving out before sani could hit him, she closed the window and dropped the machete

"what happened to you ?" I askd trying to hold back a laugh

"he locked me outside" she replied angrily

"then how did you get back inside?" I asked looking at her

"I broke the door down "

"Sure you did " i said ,days past Beelzemon would be making trouble for sani to take care of you but you really didn't mind him caring for you as well but every time he was alone with you he would always flirt with you making your heart beat and your cheek turn red, you thought he was just toying with you to see your expression , you finally was better and happy to be out of bed you , sani decided to take you out for a walk but as soon as you stepped out Beelzemon comes out of no were and swept Away from a yelling sani.

"what are you doing Beelzemon ?" you asked as you were holding onto him as he was flying with you in his arms

"what does it look like, im rescuing the princess "

"Princess? "

"I felt bad that you couldn't get out of the house so what better way to help you then a little fresh air," he said as flew higher in the sky, you were blown away by the beautiful view you guys flew over


End file.
